Archive:2010/03/15 - 2010/03/21
Tuesday On Tuesday, Wolf has started working on the week articles again. After rescueing Bly from the Rift Universe he stayed at Yulair, along with the Bly Machine. Wolf, Bly, Admiral Ackbar, and a few others went down to Yulair to swim. Wolf had commed Naga Krion asking him if he wanted to come on an infiltration mission. Naga agreed. Soon after Wolf contacted Kortoris Phane and asked if he would come. He also agreed, but was limited to a hologram. Soon Wolf boarded the Victorious, and Bly the Bly Machine. Naga had come and Kortoris had come as well, via a hologram. The strike force left for the space station was to be infiltrated, and encountered a weak enemy fleet. The shuttle Wolf, Vat, Bly, Kortoris, Naga, and Trillius were on was shot down, and crashed on the tropical planet below. Wolf and Bly promptly broke the last working comm, and agreed to explore the artifact and ruin-filled island in the morning. The battle raged on in orbit, but the strike force was pushing back the enemy. Tourny had suddenly come out of the bushes, not knowing where he was. Tents were set up. One tent, to be precise. A very large one. Everyone went inside. Once in there, everyone had gone to sleep. Wedenesday On Wedenesday Bly woke up to find nobody but Wolf in the tent. Naga opened the tent up and told them to get up. Bly complained about not having his jawa juice yet, and Wolf ran out of the tent as quickly as he could. Soon enough Naga, Wolf, Bly and Trillius embarked. Naga was using military tactics to not be seen. Bly was slowly walking along, and Wolf knew exactly where he was going. Bly soon got lost. Wolf and Naga reached a small temple. Wolf was examining the rubble of the ruins, as Naga went off to find Bly. Wolf discovered a very old and dangerous race was here. He ran to tell Naga, who had already found Bly. They went to another temple, which Wolf deemed "the only safe place". Once there they were attacked by a member of the race. A Dernk Grest. The got into the temple, which was safeguarded by an invisible force. Wolf went up to a stone table in the middle of the temple and said something, which allowed them in. As the Dernk Grest were flooding in, Wolf managed to get everyone to the top. They climbed down and went to another temple which he did the same. Soon after a bright flash of light occured, which was something Wolf did to rid the island of the dark species. They were soon rescued. Thursday On Thursday while en route to Drakonia, the Bly Machine was pulled out of hyperspace and forced to dock with an empty space station with an extreme gravity pull.... BLY! VAT! You do this. I don't know what happened. Friday On Friday an unknown fighter jumped to Yulair and did nothing further. Officers commed it, but there was no answer. Wolf had finished a nice walk on Yulair and had gone up to the newly repaired Radiant. The fighter eventually answered and the pilot said he needed to talk to Wolf. An ion cannon accidently fired on the ship, and the pilot floated into the hanger. The pilot apparently knew Wolf, but Wolf did not remember him. As they were talking the Radiant entered hyperspace en route to Bly's location. Once there the Radiant docked, and Wolf came to the station. After being told of what was happening, and how the station was a White Sand station, which was a Drakonian bio-engineering team. Wolf concluded that, due to the large amount of gravitational pull, and how that was related to black holes, the station was researching the Dimension Tide. Saturday On Saturday, Wolf used a one-time-only hypo-card to leave the station. While on the way to Yulair, a Tournan Probe went there. It sent a message. It followed as: Tournan Probe (dsqtourny): *projects an image onto the wall in the back of the bridge* ḋαɾτh ṿατɾαÿεṉ ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): We are the Bly! Lower your shields and power down your ships. Resistance is futile. Image (dsqtourny): *static* Image (dsqtourny): *distorted voice* ḋαɾτh ṿατɾαÿεṉ ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): Or just power down your ships but keep your shields up. Image (dsqtourny): If you are hearing this message, then you must be Wolf. I know this because 0099 is extremely efficient and persevering. Image (dsqtourny): I apologize for the distortion, but our communications technology is being distorted by some kind of force being emitted from the star we are orbiting. Image (dsqtourny): The Star's coordinates are these: {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: This isn't Wolf. Image (dsqtourny): *reads off the coordinates* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Wolf's not...in the galaxy. Image (dsqtourny): *is a recording* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A small chip comes out* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) takes it and runs out {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Dr.Doctor: ... Image (dsqtourny): If Wolf isn't there, then please write this down: * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) runs to the Radiant {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: We're recording this. ḋαɾτh ṿατɾαÿεṉ ಠ_ಠ (darthvatrayen): http://www.tvland.com/originals/catchphrases/quotes.jhtml Image (dsqtourny): 00148 99062 88093 2136. Sunday On Sundary Wolf went to the given coordinates. Once there, he found a field surrounding a star system. The Radiant was surrounded by light, and then went into a large, white space of nothingness. An entity appeared before them and tried to bar their passage, but then a second entity appeared and reprimanded the first and let them through. The Radiant was returned to normal space. However, it just sat there, and it was eventually transported to another white space containing the Tournan Hive. Wolf contacted the Hive and learned from CCC (Cylon "Cylon" Cylon) that Tourny was not on the Hive but down on the planet. The Bat protested this, saying that it was impossible, but the Cylon informed them that Tourny had exited the pocket dimension via a Tardis-like machine. Lo and behold, Tourny appeared in his Tardis on the Hive's bridge, but upon seeing Wolf, moved to the Radiant's. Tourny invited Wolf for a ride down to the planet, and the Bat again protested, saying it was forbidden. They went anyway. (And Zelgo came with too.) Tourny flew the Tardis out of the pocket dimension and landed on a grassy beach down on the aforementioned planet. The trio exited the Tardis and walked to a nearby village. On the way, Tourny told Wolf and Zelgo about the planet, which he had been on much longer than he'd been gone from the appearance. When they arrived at the village, they were greeted by an old Treffulain named Bastion. Bastion invited them to their feast. Zelgo was revealed to look rather like an Aye Aye, and Wolf heard the Prophecy for the first time: "Lakche guards the spheres until they leave the circles of the world." The three said their goodbyes when the feast was done and walked back to the Tardis. On the way, they theorized that Lakche were Them and They were trying to control Their own past so that they would always reach the ultimate plane of existance. Category:List of Weeks